bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
BitF City Television: Series 3
The contributors of BitF City have all pitched in to create episodes for a BitF City mock television series. These shows are old and include characters and people from long ago. But, everything is organised and neat. This Article details its third series, containing episodes from Episode 101 to Episode 150. Due to the mass written nature of the episodes, some of them were originally placed incorrectly in relation to the others. This page archives them in the order in which they were written. List of Episodes in Series 3 Episode 101: "The Snowball Effect" Manty trying to catch a party invitation fluttering in the wind turns into a huge, chaotic, dangerous adventure for the citizens, involving the possible destruction of the world. *Short: The citizens fail to realize they have missed Christmas throughout the episode. Episode 102: "Magmapolis Island" A huge blizzard hits Triglo Island, turning the whole island into one big Magmapolis. However, Deevil takes this as a chance to use the blizzard to expand the city.... onto another one! *Short: "The Great Flood" The snow melts, and the annual Great Flood comes about. Episode 103: "Shadowguy" BlackWade finds out a way to hack himself into a robot's AI system, and goes for S.L.U.G. However, he ends up in Roboguy due to a strange misfire. *No Short Episode 104: "An Island Less" Part 1 Deevil snaps and uses his most diabolical scheme yet: He sinks Triglo Island into the ocean! The citizens gear up to explore the sunken island via submarine, parodying 200,000 Leagues Under The Sea. *No Short Episode 105: "An Island Less" Part 2 The citizens theorize several ways they could pull the island back up. When they do, however, they discover Deevil's been fooling around with the city while they were gone... *No Short Episode 106: "An Island Less" Part 3 The citizens clean up the mess Deevil's made. *No Short Episode 107: "The 5th Ever Halloween Episode" Instead of 3 short stories, the citizens star in a slasher movie. *Short: Notar goes trick-or-treating with a flimsy costume. Episode 108: "Mind Screw" Deevil, feeling particularly mischievous today, shrinks himself and crawls into Jay's brain, controlling it. He then goes around the city, insulting everybody and causing grievous body harm to others. ~ Deevil: Oh great, here comes Jay's feminine partner! Let's see, how to insult a young female... Deevil/Jay: OH, HELLO MURASASHI. I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! Murasashi: Um, okay...Shoot. Deevil/Jay: I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE KIDS. Murasashi: Okay, uh-WHAT? Deevil/Jay: I SAID, I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE KIDS! RIGHT NOW! Murasashi: You sicken me! *slaps Jay and runs off crying* Deevil: My evil plan is working! Everybody's starting to hate him! MUAHAHAHAHA- Kuddles: The girl has a point, you know. Deevil: Shut up. *Short: Manty creates a roller coaster in his backyard. Episode 109: "CALL NOW!!!" The citizens quickly realize that shameless advertising = money. Before long, the whole city is a greedy advertisement cesspool. But this soon gets in the way of their jobs and daily lives. Can the gang get over their greediness and return the city to normal? ~ Manty: You'll never get away with this, Deevil! Deevil: Ha! You'll never catch the Flying Oblivion Mach 28! Manty: Oh yes I will! *turns to camera* With the help of new 'Super Shoe Stench Spray!' Fights foot fungus fast! *Short: "Pop-up Toaster" When Elbat tries surfing the web, he gets swarmed with pop-ups. Anger ensues. Episode 110: "Up the Woods Without a Paddle" After the city gets infested with magical flying jellybeans (don't ask), the whole city's population is forced to camp in the woods while extermination takes place. Can they survive without their food, water, and working toilets? *Short: "Blender the Night Away" Sinnet attempts to avoid sleeping for twenty-four hours. Episode 111: "Murasashi's 5th Symphony" Murasashi attempts to create an orchestra out of the citizens. ~ Murasashi: Now, now, Basement Monster. You need to possess music skills if you want to succeed in this band! Basement Monster: Oh, I can do that! *tuns into a ghost and flies into Ralph* Ralph: OH NO YOU DI'INT! *pulls the Basement Monster out of his chest and chases him down out the door. Several disgusting sounds are heard* Basement Monster: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH - walks in, eyeless, and sits down - Murasashi: Oh, my. Are you okay? Basement Monster: Yeah. By the way, you left your purse in the bus. *No short Episode 112: "Where Did Everybody Go?" When everyone goes on vacation, and they were told to leave at 6:30 a.m., Notar oversleeps, and is left all alone in the city. What happens next? Hilarity. ~ Notar: I'm all alone! Citizen: Actually, you're not alone, there are us not named citizens, but there aren't many of us at all... Notar: ALL ALONE! NO ONE IS HERE AT ALL!!! Citizen: All right, you have fun with that... *Short: Notar decides to mess with the weather forecast people. Episode 113: "A Time Travel Episode" The Future Professor's time machine malfunctions in the future, and the characters are scattered throughout time. Short:When a meme group comes to town to celebrate the Memelympics, the Professor is antagonized by Tacgnol and the Dramatic Prarie Dog. Episode 114: "Coming Of Age" Elbat discovers he's aging fast, so, in an attempt to stay "hip", he tries to be all coooool, man. ~ Trivia: Elbat's favorite food: Toasted Bran with a side of buttered saltine crackers. *Short: Sinnet all of a sudden thinks he's best friends with Notar. Episode 115: "The Rolling Phone Gathers No Grass" A cell phone containing many important documents that is owned by the Professor is stolen! Some of the heroes go to stop whoever dunit. Meanwhile, a couple of other citizens play the sport of "Narglog". *Short: After stepping through a portal gate made by the Professor, a frighteningly realistic version of Manty is created. Episode 116: "Kuddling with Kuddles" Kuddles meets a female rabbit, and instantly falls in love. We all know what happens when a mommy rabbit and a daddy rabbit love eachother so much, right? With his army of rabbits, Kuddles plans a fullscale invasion, and their just too cute to hit! Oh how will they get out of this one? *Short: One of the bunny babies ends up on Triglo, somehow, and causes panicing and paranoia...by doing nothing. Episode 117: "CSI: BitF City" There's murder afoot, and it's up to Darky to find the culprit. In a detective fashion paradying CSI, puns are made, and sun glasses are put onto our eyes. YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! *Short: Swerve, Manty, Crafty, and Notar play Monopoly. Oh god... Episode 118: "Black Cat Strut" It's Friday the Thirteenth, and strange things are afoot. Everywhere the citizens go, it seems as though bad luck is following them. Notar, Rac, and Elbat don't believe it's simple cosmic energy that's screwing with their lives, and go and find the source. Couldn't possibly have anything to do with the shadowy, black, goggle wearing cat following them around, could it? *Short: "Poppyseed" Poppy buys a flower seed and attempts to grow a flower. Things go wrong, obviously. Episode 119: "Dread on Your Dead Bed" Roboguy fakes an injury so he can get more attention. Soon, though, the situation grows out of control, and everyone thinks Roboguy has a terminal illness. Once everyone shows up mourning, he'll have to make a choice between keeping the attention and having that on his conscious, or telling them and probably getting beaten up. *Short: "Barking up the Wrong Blender" Sinnet and Elbat become professional dog walkers as an attempt to make money. Episode 120: "Say Cheese" Poppy and Kukaki find a video camera. They go around recording stuff. Funnier than it sounds, considering not only are they in BitF City, after all, but the entire episode is seen from the camera's point of view. *Short: King Deevil can't find his Beef Onion Stew recipe. Somehow, MILES AWAY IN THE CITY, Marissa, Bola and Murasashi's bubblegum blowing contest triggers a Rube Golberg type event that involves a flying axe, Harrow being ignited by fire, and Darky spilling coffee on Jay, and in the end it causes Deevil to find the recipe. Episode 121: "SNOWBALL BARRAGE!!!" Analaya starts a snowball fight with Poppy, and it ends up becoming an epic fight involving all the important characters in the town at the time. ~ Valencia: HYAH! Notar: HOLY CRUD! Are they homing in on me!?! Valencia: *taps snowball* I'm enhancing my snowballs with Love Magic! *hit by unusual snowball* YAAAAAAH!!! What was in that!?! Kiwi: That snow is yellow with Bacon grease, my friend. Valencia: YAAAAAGH! *KO* *No Short Episode 122: "Dream a Little Dream" Kukaki and Illia decide to invade everyone's dreams in the middle in the night. Why? Well why not? This lets them get to know everyone better, doesn't it? *Short: Mutant bullfrogs invade Triglo, and their hungry... Episode 123: "The First Scrubs Parody Episode" The episode is seen through the eyes of the Professor, as he narrates it in Scrubs fashion, and it looks like he's having a little relationship trouble. Meanwhile, Murasashi wrote a new song, but the lyrics are not exactly that good, and she expects a response from Jay. As a third part to the story, Gaizo's age is starting to get to him, but he's not willing to admit it. The moral of these stories: either honesty, or accepting one's problems. *Short: The aftermath of the bullfrog attack. Episode 124: "The Big Debate- Santa Claus, Real or Fake? Part 1" Christmas is coming, and believe it or not, it would be Blade's very first Christmas. As the holiday approaches, Blade learns of the mysterious Santa Claus. However, he also learns of those that do not believe in the fat man. To prove his existance, Blade sets out with fellow believers Roboguy, Manty, Swerve, Raizo(Who could very well have a drunken fantasy brought to life after meeting Santa.), Poppy, Kiwi, and Notar. Notar? How odd... On a slightly related note, Deevil has captured none other than Santa himself, for putting him on the naughty list. ~ The group reaches the North Pole, finding a note left by Deevil, Dear Idiots reading this, I, King Deevil of Triglo Island, have captured that fat friendly person. He'll never be free. Ha ha ha ha ha!!! Lets see how he likes being put on my naughty list. Ha ha ha ha!!!! Alright, time to...wait am I still writing this? Yeah better sto- Love Deevil *No Short Episode 125: "The Big Debate- Santa Claus, Real or Fake? Part 2" The gang of believers infiltrate Deevil's castle, and rescue Santa. Yippee! *No Short Episode 126: "Diet" Poppy goes on a diet for some reason. Notar tries to convince her it's unnecessary. *Short: The Professor decides to investigate the life forms of Triglo Island. Episode 127: "What the...?" Morqsue becomes good. He's not faking it or anything! He's actually become good! Yeah, creepy, isn't it? *Short: A new game that Roboguy wants is released, but is only stocked on the Triglo Island GameStop. Episode 128: "Cliched plot" Madame Crystal sends Joe on a mission to bring her some power crystal. Sadly, it's in the middle of Glyde's lair. *Short: Manty pulls a prank on Flora and she wants revenge. Episode 129: "Love Spell" Marissa decides to practice a new love spell while Fauna watches. It goes horribly wrong, hitting both of them. Joe is furious when he finds out about this. *Short: Joe gets a new hammock and tries to spend some time relaxing in it only to be pestered every two minutes. Episode 130: "The Stink of Defeat" After days of adventuring and going though Hell (literally), Gaizo returns to the City. But the lack of showers in Hell make it almost impossible for anyone with a nose to get within smelling range of him. Efforts are taken to try and remove such an underworldly stench. *Short: "With Cherries on Top" Notar attempts to make an ice cream sundae, but others keep barging in and adding bizarre toppings. Episode 131: "The Taste of Victory" Kiwi releases a new super smoothie at the HP Bar that everyone's addicted to. Kiwi quickly becomes filthy stinkin rich, but Swerve reveals that the smoothies are made from Gaizo's filthy stinkin socks from the previous episode. Kiwi loses everything, and must attempt to reclaim his life through a cooking contest. *Short: "Blenders n' Balloons" Sinnet turns Smart Mass into a balloon, and the two drift on an adventure through the sky. Episode 132: "I'm Scarred for Life" An experiment of the Prof. causes the entire gang to be.... GENDERSWAPPED! Hilarious Nightmare Fuel ensues. ~ Manty: Holy crap! I'M A CHIC! WHY DO I SUDDENLY HAVE THE URGE TO EAT SOMEONE'S HEAD?! *Short: "When Ryhming" Roboguy writes a poem. Episode 133: "Powerfully Transforming Strong Officers" A popular new kids show called the Powerfully Transforming Strong Officers has sweeped through the entire city. Almost everyone is into it, even the Professor. In fact, he's so into it, he makes a ray that brings TV shows to life. Everyone is so excited to meet their TV heroes. Of course with heroes, comes villains. Can they stop the corny villain with terrible costumes? *Short: "Fung Shway" Sinnet and Elbat do some remodling for their home, but it would help if they had arms. Episode 134: "Hey Illia. Illia. Illia?" The Cree follows Illia around and bugs her for a while. *Short: "Catch up" Manty tries to make up a catchphrase. Episode 135: "He's back..." Guess who's back? No, really, guess... Guess!... Give up? TRUMAN. He tries to rob the HP Bar again. *Short: "Scared of Demonesses" Truman tries to rob the HP Bar again but is too scared of Illia to go inside. So he tries all sorts of traditional Succubus killing stuff. None of it works. Episode 136: "Kukaki, Will You Marry Me?" When ANOTHER Prof. experiment goes life scarringly wrong, every male character falls ridiculously in love with Kukaki. At first, she's super excited, but then, things get...... creepy. ~ Kukaki: Wait... Why were you hiding in my closet Roboguy?! Roboguy: .....Everyone else is doing it. *Short: "You know..." Roboguy starts thinking. Episode 137: "Smarshmellow" Roboguy and Kiwi start a new food craze.... SMARSHMELLOWS! They sweep through town, until everyone gets addicted. And hungry. But Kiwi and Roboguy are runnning out of smarshmellows! *Short: "MOO" Manty thinks he's being haunted by a cow. Episode 138: "Rac's Such a Playah" Rac, being the city's official ladies-man, gets the whole city to participate in a play for Avlana. But when things go wrong, such as the costumes getting fried and the props going missing, can Rac swoop in at the nick of time and set everything right? ~ - Notar, Elbat, and Sasaru are sitting around doing nothing - - Rac burst in and screen freezes. The words "Rac Wade: Official Ladies-Man" are typed across the screen, then unfreezes - Rac: Oh, I'm glad I found you guys. You've got some necessary roles in my play! Notar, Elbat, and Sasaru: Er . . . um . . . we've got to do a . . . thing . . . at . . . a time . . . - Roboguy bursts in, screen freezes, and "Roboguy: Village Idiot" is typed - Roboguy: What are you guys talking about?! You were just saying how you had absolutely no plans going on for the next month! *Short: "What a Riot" The Games Master does stand up comedy by imitating the citizens... and other villains. Episode 139: "And I Approve this Message" The town realizes it has no mayor. As such, all the citizens run for the position! *Short: "Manty in 3-D!" Manty make the whole cast become computer generated. Episode 140: "Kiwi Kombo Platter" Kiwi starts new combo meals at HP Bar. Business is booming! But he's getting overworked! ~ Manty: Wow Kiwi, business has gone through the roof! All because of a new food-related item! Kiwi: I know, right? Lune: Isn't this the tenth episode this has happened in? *Short: "Lune: Rant" Lune breaks into the production room and argues with the real Chaso Kiwi, Darky, MooseFondue, and Thousand Island Sausage because it's not "The Lune Show" Episode 141: "BITF City's Night Out Part 1" The professor, deciding he's had way too much stress these days, takes the citizens for a mass vacation. First stop, Lois Voogas! ~ Jay: Gee, this pool is great! But where is everyone? Murasashi: Most everyone's in the pool lounge over there. I don't see Kukaki and Raizo, though. Sinnet: Oh, I've seen them. They're over there, in the hot tub. - Everyone in the pool looks over to the hot tub, their expressions turning to shock - *Short: Manty tries to gamble. Episode 142: "BITF City's Night Out Part 2" The Professor takes the gang to their next stop, Floorandlo. *Short: Sinnet has the sudden urge to take pictures with every mascot from Volt Glisley World. Episode 143: "BITF City's Night Out Part 3" The Professor takes the gang to Crawlybood! TIME TO BE A STAAAAR! *Short: Manty joins and Actor's Guild. Episode 144: "BITF City's Night Out Part 4" The Professor takes the gang to a luxury cruise. ~ Kiwi: *sees Manty shoving his head in the pool* Manty, what are you doing? Manty: Trying to drown out the memories.... Kiwi: Of? Manty: I saw the picture that Kukaki took in Lois Voogas... *Short: The gang plays volleyball. Episode 145 : "BITF City's Night Out Part 5" The Professor takes the gang to their final destination, Plaxville! Beaches, water parks, hotels, spas, rides, and LASER. TAG. *Short: Roboguy and Elbat get stuck on the roller coaster. Episode 146: "A Look into the Past- Gaizo's story" A day like any other day, but Gaizo does not see it that way. He's acting distant, and rather depressing. In the hopes of cheering him up, they get him to explain his woes. It all happened 30 years ago... Episodes that have characters explaining their pasts, with the others bringing various comments. *Short: "You got Swerved!" Swerve engages everyone in Yo Mama contests. Episode 147: "Peaceful Island" Manty, Kukaki, and Roboguy have been noticing something bizarre about the citizens. Instead of their usual facial expressions, they now all don a huge, suspicious-looking grin on their faces. They whisper to themselves when "they" (the aftermentioned trio) aren't looking, and, one day, leave the city for quite a while. What the heck? The three investigate, and figure out they've been hanging around this new, undiscovered island on the Triglo chain. What happens next? Figure it out. *No Short Episode 148: "Imperfect Couple" When Morty Mole interferes, Joel and Faith break up. And they MOPE LIKE CRAZY. Valencia requests Vena's assistance in getting them back together. Bad choice on Val's part, wouldn't you say? *Short: Notar tries to take up Fencing. He's doing well, but can he beat Rac? Episode 149: "The Stealing Game" The Games Master steals something from Vena, who is convinced (that other girl who likes the Prof) took it. So she steals something back, then the other girl hires Poppy to steal from Vena, and it develops into a free-for-all city-wide stealing war. *Short: Swerve uses Sinnet for his intended purpose... A blender. Episode 150: "A Look into the Past- Kuddles' Story" Over breakfast one morning, Mr. King Kuddles starts reminiscing about his earlier days, much to Deevil's dismay. Kuddles recounts his tale, starting before he was a king, then his corrupted climb to power, the assembling of his greatest army, his invasion on Imagination Nation, the ensuing failure, and how he finally met up with the Games Master and the other villains. Deevil contemplates ways to escape the conversation. *Short: "A True Story" Roboguy writes an autobiography, but starts making up ridiculous adventures to put in it. Category:T.V. Series